Bubblebath
by annalouisevintage
Summary: Prompt: Hicsqueak share a bath togehter.


Prompt: Hicsqueak sharing a bath and Pippa washing Hecate's hair and being fascintated by the length of it.

„No!" Hecate was slowly getting a headache „catnip is no ingredient of a proper colour changing potion, Mildred Hubble." She massaged her temples descreetly. Last month's incidents did affect her, even though she wouldn't admit it. The first week she couldn't really walk long distances, was aching constantly all over and on top of that had to use her magic very thrifty. Fortunately nobody seemed to notice anything odd and if they did they were clever enough not to comment on it.

The only person who did in fact try to was Pippa and this just lead into a big fight because if there is one thing Hecate Hardbroom absolutely can't stand, among many other things, it's being pitied.

Pippa was sulky after being pushed away so harshly when just trying to help and Hecate had a hard time dealing with the effects the past incident still had on the school and the hereby happening changes, as well as with all the emotions. Especially latter.

This was the first big fight in their just new beginning relationship and it took sone work and going out of one's confort zone for both of them to get over it.

Something that might have also helped with their reconciliation was that strangely enough Pippa needed too come to Crackle's often to discuss things with Ada and help with the organisation of Crackle's „comeback".

Neither Pippa nor Hecate noticed that these events seemed to pile up just after Ada nearly got Hecate's room door slammed in her face as a tear-streaked Pippa shot out. When she tried to enter Hecate's room to ask her what had happened Ada could just get a glimpse of her proped up by the windowsill with streaks of mascara on her face before the door shut again.

Hacate wouldn't open it until the next morning and then she acted as if nothing had ever happened.

Tonight was Friday. When Hecate was lucky she would met Pippa today. They often met on Fridays because since there weren't any lessons at the weekend it allowed them to also spend the night and most of the following day together. The second year's potion class was her last one for today and when it was over she transferred right into her bedroom.

She went towards her sofa, due to the uptight sitting at the teacher's desk the throbbing in her legs got even worse and her back was hurting now, too. She should start walking around more. When sitting down she couldn't help but hiss.

„Everything ok?"

Hecate's eyes went wide. „Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Pippa stepped out of the shadow. „See Hiccup, that's what it's like when somebody always appears out of nowhere."

Hecate rolled her eyes.

Pippa sat down next to her girlfriend onto the sofa.

„Come on Hiccup nestle, you are sitting as tense as if you were to perform in front of the great wizzard."

She blew a kiss and started to put her arms around her but as she was starting to hug her Hecate sat up even straighter and winced a little. Her change in posture and facial expression happened within just a short moment but Pippa could read Hecate like a book.

„Hiccup.", she carefully stroke her cheek, „what's the matter?"

Pippa knew that she was entering a minefield here but she took a risk.

„Ah.", Hecate stopped Pippa with a wave of her hand, „it's just a few teared muscles. I've been taking my potions. It should get better."

„Nothing can get better if this fool doesn't allow herself the time to heal." thought Pippa. She didn't say it however.

„You know what. Let's take a nice hot bath! That's the best thing to do on a cozy evening!"

Hecate was laying in Pippa's arms basically purring while getting covered in soft kissses.

She grabbed behin herself putting on arm around Pippa's neck and kissing her in return.

„You're the best, Pipsqueak." she whispered in her ear. „I love you."

She smirked. „Love you, too."

„Hiccup?"

„Mh?" Hecate had already closed her eyes. The only things she was still paying attention to were the warm water and Pippa's body.

„What?" she added as Pippa didn't answer.

„I just wanted to see if you are still awake."

„I very much am."

Pippa found it cute how much Hecate's choice of words and her tone were so contradictory.

Hecate shifted a little and noticed a hairpin stabbing unpleasantly into her skin.

Sitting up slowly she started the long taks of unpinning her hair.

„Wait. Let me do that."

„Well, why not."

Hecate sighed in relief as the bun got looser and long curls started falling.

Pippa grinned.

„It's even more beautiful than I had remembered."

She let each individual strand glide trough her fingers admiring the way the candle light produced so many different light reflexes on the hair once it became wet.

Pippa streched one strand out carefully, her arm was nearly too short.

„Which potion did you use to get it that long?"

Hecate laughed.

„No potion Pipsqueak. Once a year I cut a few inches off and now and again I use some oils. That's already it."

„No magic at all?"

„Nope."

„Wow." Pippa streched that syllable out while running her fingers through Hecate's hair.

„You should wear it down more often.

„I most certainly wont. That's unprofessional!"

„It's not! It's stunning and beautiful!"

„I'll were it down for you, ok?"

„Oh Hiccup." Pippa bended forward for another kiss.

„Love of my life."


End file.
